The Hematopathology Fellowship has been highly successful in attracting outstanding applicants and in providing them with training in hematopathology, emphasizing outstanding clinical diagnosis, and specialized diagnostic tools including molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. The fellowship has been ACGME accredited since 2000, and graduating fellows have had a nearly a 100% first time pass rate on the accrediting examination given by the American Board of Pathology. Graduating fellows have gone on to establish independent careers in academic medicine, including appointments in recent years at the Moffit Cancer Center, Children's National Medical Center, University of Chicago, Weill Cornell Medical School), City of Hope National Medical Center, The Mayo Clinic, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, Henry Ford Hospital, and the Cleveland Clinic. Four recent graduates have successfully competed for independent NIH RO1 funding. Fellows are encouraged to participate in clinical research; representative first authored publications by trainees over the past year are noted below, and cover a variety of topics in hematopathology .(1-5) 1. Menon MP, Evbuomwan MO, Rosai J, et al. A subset of Rosai-Dorfman disease cases show increased IgG4-positive plasma cells: another red herring or a true association with IgG4-related disease? Histopathology. 2013. 2. Song JY, Jaffe ES. HHV-8-positive but EBV-negative primary effusion lymphoma. Blood. 2013;122:3712. 3. Huppmann AR, Nicolae A, Slack GW, et al. EBV May Be Expressed in the LP Cells of Nodular Lymphocyte-predominant Hodgkin Lymphoma (NLPHL) in Both Children and Adults. The American journal of surgical pathology. 2014;38:316-324. 4. Liu Q, Pittaluga S, Davies-Hill T, et al. Increased CD5-positive polyclonal B cells in Castleman disease: a diagnostic pitfall. Histopathology. 2013;63:877-880. 5. Aung PP, Climent F, Muzzafar T, et al. Immunophenotypic shift of CD4 and CD8 antigen expression in primary cutaneous T-cell lymphomas: a clinicopathologic study of three cases. Journal of cutaneous pathology. 2014;41:51-57.